Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction layout for caverns of an underground nuclear power plant.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional construction layouts for caverns of an underground nuclear power plant leave much to be desired. In general, the distribution of the caverns is irregular, which means parts of the terrain are heavily excavated posing hidden risks. In addition, the random distribution of the primary caverns adversely affects the construction of adits. This delays the construction time and increases the investment cost.